Sonic Opposing Forces
by LegoMan7.62
Summary: My second fanfic and my first crossover idea I've just came up with involving opposing force and sonic satam, this is for those of you who read ANY half life and sonic fanfictions anymore, Please Enjoy, and Review at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1: Rise and Shine

Author's note: This series I am going to focus more on because it interests me much more than the other story I've been working on, also cpl. Shepherd will not have any superhuman capabilities, other than knowing cqc (since he is a marine) and having his powered combat vest(obviously). He will still have basic weapons: wrench, MP5, Displacer gun, Desert Eagle, knife etc. Don't be offended that the freedom fighters don't trust shepherd right away regardless when he has to save them. Enjoy!

Date: August 12th, 3239

Subject: Adrian Shepherd

Male, Age: 23

Rank: USMC Corporal

HECU Special Forces

Status: MIA

Evaluation Status: REINSTATED

Mission: CLASSIFIED

Location: Mobius(formerly called Earth)

Shepherd's POV: The Gman came through the door leading to the cockpit of the V-22osprey, he approached me and said, "On your feet corporal, I finally have an assignment for you, my employers have allowed me to hire you. Good luck and get ready for a...rough landing."

Then I said "What are you-?" ***BOOM*** "OH SHI-" ***CRASH*** I blacked out knowing I was better off left in Black Mesa.

FF POV: "Yo Sal, what's that in the sky?" "I Don't know Sonic, but I don't like it," Spoke Sally Acorn of the Knothole Freedom Fighters.

Normal POV: A cargo helicopter with dual rotors came out of a flash of light in the night sky startling many of the inhabitants of the makeshift village, which was also the main base of operations to the Freedom Fighters that are constantly trying to fight against the cruel and hellish tyrant of which is called, Doctor Robotnik. The Osprey was shown to be headed straight for what the FF's would call 'the dark swamp'.

To Be Continued?

Please remember that I while I have my own life to attend to I do want to finish my fanfics,

This was also an early x-mas present for those who read ANY half life and sonic crossover fanfics. I hope you like it Thank's for reading. R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Smell the ashes

Authors' note: This chapter will not have Shepherd meeting sonic right away, rather it will have him work from the sidelines . Sonic characters are copyright to sega, dic entertainment and archie comics. Shepherd and the combine are copyright to valve and gearbox software.

Chapter 2: "Wake up and smell the ashes, Corporal..."

Shepherd awoke to see himself lying down in his seat in the troop bay of the Osprey. He then realized that the vehicle was still in the air. "Was there really an explosion or did I imagine it?' asked the marine. "I know I didn't imagine everything in black mesa, that's for sure," said Shepherd.

The Corporal then went to the cockpit and opened the door to realize the controls were on auto pilot headed on a course for somewhere he did not know. The soldier then went to the back of the plane and found an arms locker that was thankfully unlocked, the marine opened the door and saw his equipment (well most of it just not all of it). The HECU Marine took the weapons which were: his usual pipe wrench, a combat knife, a Desert Eagle .357Magnum with a 9 round magazine and a laser sight, an MP5A3 with a tactical scope and flashlight (though for some reason it did not have a grenade launcher like what he used in black mesa), 5 frag grenades, and his displacer gun as well as an M249. There was 8 clips of ammo for the 'Deagle', 9 clips for the MP5, and 5 magazines for the 249. Shepherd placed each of the weapons into his inventory, he loaded clips into his pistol, MP5, and the M249. Shepherd then stumbled as felt as though the plane had landed, he went to the cockpit and saw the chopper landed safely but was out of fuel. Shepherd then slung his MP5, sheathed his melee weapons, holstered the Deagle and grabbed the light machine gun and opened the side bay doors and what he saw amazed him. The environment made it seem like he was on Earth but it appeared to be some sort of junkyard mixed with a large swampland. 'Ok, where the hell did you dump me off now Gman?' the marine thought as he exited the aircraft and decided to find civilization.

Back in knothole the sonic, sally and the other freedom fighters were having a discussion about the strange aircraft they had seen earlier that morning. "Sal come on, whoever was on that thing could really use some help if robuttnik finds 'em" said Sonic. Sally spoke up saying, " No, sonic we cannot risk it with everything that's been going lately, if robotnik finds that aircraft then we'll worry about it, but for now we have other matters to attend to, NICOLE show us the plans for project:'odyssey'." "Processing sally...according to the data I collected from robotniks' servers, project odyssey is supposed to involve using the legendary seven chaos emeralds for robotnik to be able to fully power a super weapon capable of vast power which could be catastrophic."the handheld computer told everyone. Sonic then said, "project odyssey huh? Sounds mondo ugly" "Sugah-hog you always say that when things don't seem right." said Bunnie Rabbot. The freedom fighters continued their disscussion unaware that they're a going to soon meet a new heroe in town.

Meanwhile in the dark swamp Cpl. Shepherd is trecking through dirt and muck seeing various piles of scrap in certain formations looking as if there was a battle fought here some time ago. "Damn, this is not good" said Shepherd as he saw what appeared to be a human skeleton buried in mud.

To Be Continued?

I hate cliffhangers, other then that I have no further comment. R&R


End file.
